Beer can't help a monster, but maybe someone special can
by Humming Witch
Summary: Beat drinks. Yoyo tries to help him. No one in the garage can trust the red-head. Everything has been hell. But, maybe a few drops of love can help put out the burning fire of hate, neglect, and most of all - blame. *MxM, full warning inside. Rated T for now.
1. Stuck

**A/N: Hey there, guys. So, this idea was around my head for a bit, and decided that I should write it after all. I'm not really fond of some of the things I've written here, but I just have the urge to get this idea down on a document. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! *Note: there is malexmale relationships in here, as well as possible hints of girlxgirl. Also contains death, drugs, beer, and swears.**

* * *

"Yo man, how much did you drink?"

"Just... Leaveee..." Beat tried to punch Yoyo from where he was sitting, but instead gave up and let his hand fall back to his side. Yoyo frowned. "Maybe if she was still here, you wouldn't be like this."

Beer bottles were scattered all over the small corner Beat sat in, away from everyone else in the garage. One was in Beat's hand. Most everyone else was out spraying graffiti - they couldn't stand to look at the other male most of the time. They all blamed him for Gum's death - he even blamed himself - but Yoyo knew that what happened wasn't at all his fault, but Gum's own.

The green haired boy sat next to the other. It took him a few minutes to realize that the red-head was asleep. The only person who really stayed back was Roboy - who wasn't even much of a person, but at least he was _something_. He hardly acted different - as if nothing happened. No one died. No one hated Beat. Beat didn't become a mess. But, he was a robot, after all. However, robot or not, Yoyo needed him right now.

"Yo Roboy!" he yelled, standing up, "Give me a hand over here?"

"Sure," he said, as he skated down to them. The two picked up all of the bottles and threw all of the other trash into a bag, which then found it's way to a different corner. They'll throw it out later.

Roboy went back to his spot in the garage, while Yoyo just went back to Beat in his sad little bubble. He sighed, fell on his knees, and wiped away at the other's face. He took off Beat's shades and headphones and put them aside. He then took of his own skates and glasses as well, setting them right next to Beat's things.

Beat. Looked. Like. _Shit_.

His eyes, even closed, looked pathetic. His hair was semi-messy, and he had to have Yoyo take care of him all the time - otherwise, he might already be dead. The red-head was just the pure definition of "pathetic" right now. He drank, smoked, and sometimes he would even try to take an overdose on pain killers every once in a while. Yoyo refused to leave Beat's side.

"Just give up on him," a voice said behind him, making the boy jump. It was Ryth.

"No. Unlike you guys, I know the truth. What happened was not Beat's fault."

"He pushed her-"

"Shut up!" Yoyo yelled. He was holding back tears, shutting his eyes as hard as he could. They only knew a lie, they didn't know the truth, they didn't know the truth, they didn't. Know. Anything. Not at all. Just a lie, just a lie...

Ryth frowned and looked a bit sad for him, but left nonetheless, not before saying,

"I just don't want to see you be the one who gets hurt in the end,"

Yoyo sat down next to Beat. He hid his face in his hands and cried silently.

"But if I don't help him, who will?" he asked himself, almost in a whisper.

* * *

As everyone came back to the garage, they went straight to Yoyo. They either asked if he was alright, or they told him to stop caring for Beat and to let him die on his own. The harsh words hurt, but he wouldn't let this make him stop caring for the other male. Why wouldn't he just give up on him? Because he loved him. He loved Beat so much. But will he ever be able to tell him his feelings?

Probably not.

As the sun started to set and the moon started to rise, the rest of the GG's headed to bed. Some offered Yoyo to take their sleeping place, and they could sleep on the couch or something. But he just refused and thanked them for their offer. Instead, he looked for a few blankets. He found some - and took a few pillows as well. He went back to where Beat was.

He was still asleep, or maybe he was just faking. But right now, all the younger boy wanted to do was give him a blanket.

He laid one out on the ground, tried to pick Beat up, and quickly put him down on the plush cloth. He then put a pillow under his head, and threw one to his side.

Yoyo sighed and sat next to Beat on the blanket. He grabbed the other one, covered themselves with it, curled up, and feel asleep to the red-head's warmth and the smell of alcohol.

That night he had the dream again. That dream. The same one he's been having since the accident. Well, it wasn't necessarily a dream - but a memory. The memory of Gum's death. But this time, in more detail than he'd like to remember.

_It was bright out, a normal day for the GGs. Beat, Gum, Yoyo, and Corn all went out to Shibuya Terminal to go and spray graffiti, hopefully, without getting caught by the cops. _

_Everything was going great, everything was going fine, everything was normal - that is, until they got near the road._

_Beat was near Gum. They were happy. Corn was happy. Yoyo was happy. They all were. But then came a bus, and it ruined everything._

_Oh, no, it couldn't JUST be a car. No no no, it had to be a motherfucking BUS._

_Gum didn't see it - she skated out into the road. Beat reached over to grab her, but of course the bus driver was probably on some sorta of drug because he sped right into her. Did he stop? Hell no. Was she hurt? Hell yeah. Gum was thrown onto her side and was killed almost instantly. She coughed up blood. The three rushed to her side. She looked at Beat and smiled,_

_"I.. Should'a watched out, huh..?" _

_"Oh god Gum no! Fuck! It's all my fault, isn't it? No.. I'm sorry.. Oh God."_

_Corn left to go get someone - Yoyo and Beat stayed at her side._

_She looked a mess. There was blood. She could hardly breathe, there were so many noises, so much horror, so much-_

Yoyo woke up with a sharp gasp. He checked the time - 5 am. He sighed and sat up. Beat wasn't next to him. Where did he go? Fuck!

Yoyo sprang up and looked around - but then he found him, a few feet away. There was a tiny red light, it seemed to grow bigger but then went back down to it's regular size. He was smoking.

Yoyo walked over and sat down next to him. Beat looked at him.

"Oh... Hey." He said, turning his head back and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey..." Yoyo said, blushing, although it was hard to tell with it being dark and all.

"I didn't want to bother you by smoking in that little bed area thing... Sorry. God my head hurts."

"Do you need anything?' Yoyo asked, in a soft voice.

"Nah, nah, I'm fine.."

Beat continued to smoke until he reached the last of it; he crushed it into the ground, pulled out another one, lit it, and began to smoke yet again.

The only light provided was the small bud on the cigarette. Yoyo moved a little closer to Beat. He let him.

"...Thanks," he said.

"Huh? W-why? O-oh, you're welcome..." Yoyo said, blushing again.

"You're the only one who's helping me, I suppose. Everyone thinks I'm a monster - heck, I am a monster. But.. You still care. I don't know why you do, but you do... Thank you so much, Yoyo... I know you'll always be there for me.. Right?"

"R-right... And Beat, you're not a monster... You're anything but."

The red-head gave a slight chuckle. "I'd like to believe that." He looked at the younger boy and pulled out his half-empty pack of cigarettes, "Want one?" he asked.

"N-nah, I'm fine... Thanks thought."

Beat smiled. "Atta boy. Don't become like me..." He put his other arm around Yoyo and pulled him closer.

Yoyo stared at him and blushed even more. He looked at Beat's profile - the cigarette hanged loosely from his lips, a slight smile to them. His eyes had bags under them, and they looked kind, although tired and weak. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder. He smelt like tobacco this time with a bit of beer mixed with it, but he didn't care. No, he just wanted to be with him for at least a little while. Yoyo loved having moments like this to himself - moments where he didn't have to worry about others seeing them, where he didn't have to worry about what others thought. But, then again, did he ever really give a damn as to what they thought?

Probably not.


	2. More of the Past

**A/N: Hey guys c: Sorry it's been a while. My laptop spazzed out and I lost the second chapter, so I had to rewrite it. It is nothing like the old one, but I need to get moe chapters out for this fic ;3; Well, enjoy! Sorry if it seems... Rushed .n. Thank you for all the nice reviews and support! :3**

* * *

Yoyo loved Beat. His hair, eyes, face, everything about him. He didn't love the drugs, though. The beer. The drunken rejection. But he stayed, he had to stay. Take care of him, look out for him, be with him when he most needed it.

He sat with Beat the rest of the night into the early hours of the morning, watching the sun rise, the two never moving an inch away from each other. The read-head finished off the remaining smokes, the two not saying much - not that any talking was necessary. Yoyo's eyes were tired and sore, his eyelids heavy. He wanted to sleep but couldn't - he had to watch and make sure Beat didn't do anything to hurt himself. He could burn himself with his lighter, or something else dangerous. He _had_ to keep watch.

After a few more minutes of staring at the calming sky, he turned to look at Beat once more. He moved a tiny bit closer,  
"B-Beat..?" He squeaked out.  
"Yeah?" The other male replied, not taking his eyes away from what was clearly interesting him.  
"How's your head? Feeling a little better?"  
"Heh, yeah. Thanks," Beat turned a bit to look at Yoyo, making the younger boy blush a bit.  
"Well, that's good, then..."  
"Yeah... Hey, it's getting early. I'll go back to bed and pretend like I'm asleep, so the other s won't criticize you for being around me. I know you get enough of that already, heh..." He lazily stood up, stumbling over a bit. Yoyo sprung up right after, lightly grabbing the others shoulder, worried that he might fall over.  
"I-I'll go with you..." Yoyo said, his blush growing brighter. Beat smiled.  
"I'd like that."

Once they were both back to their pathetic little sleeping area and got under the covers, Yoyo snuggled into the crook of Beat's neck, something that was not odd for him to do. Beat told him it was alright, and the extra warmth would be nice. The younger boy wished that Beat would ask him to do this, to want this, not to just let him. He wanted the man to be _his_, but he knew it would never happen; it wasn't possible. After a few minutes, the boys were comfortable. They were warm and the light from the bright sun didn't bother them - they were used to it by now. As soon as the other members were gone - all except for Roboy, of course - they would get up, eat, and Yoyo would make sure Beat didn't try to light his hair on fire again, or make himself puke up the little he did manage to hold down. Beat fell fast asleep, like usual, however Yoyo couldn't. He was so scared of his nightmare, it would be better if he would just stay up and sleep later on. All he could do was lay there, arms around the person he cares about the most, the person he'd do anything for. He lied there and thought, thought about how wonderful it would be to kiss those chapped lips, how warm it would feel to be embraced in his arms, how amazing it would be just to _be _with him. It _killed_ him on the inside. He thanked the Heavens everyday that he could get this close to him. He shouldn't push anything, he should be happy where he is right now, _right_? Right.

Soon enough the other skaters were up and about, rubbing at their still tired eyes, ready for a new day of spray paint and running from the cops. They did their morning routine, some leaving right away and others lingering around for a little while longer. Ryth skated towards Beat and Yoyo. She wanted to talk to the green-haired boy, but didn't want to disturb him. Jazz skated up to her.  
"Hey, Ryth. Everything ok? We were just about to leave when we noticed you weren't with us..."  
"Huh- oh, y-yeah... I just wanted to talk to Yoyo, maybe make him understand why staying around Beat is a bad idea."  
Jazz sighed. "Now now, Ryth... You're not his mother."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"To tell the truth, I think I might be on his side. He loves him, it's quite obvious. Look at how they're _sleeping_, for goodness sakes! I don't think Beat is capable of being a killer... We should go easier on him."  
Tears started brimming at the other girl's eyes, her fists balled up.  
"But... But _I _loved Gum. It's not fair! Why should he have love when he took away mine?!" She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and hid her face in her hands.  
"Ryth..." Jazz put her hand on the girl's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her. "Look, I know you loved her. I'm sorry she's gone, but do you really think he'd do something like that? I did, for a while. But... Look at him. He's trying to kill _himself_. We can't change the past, but I'm sure he would if he could. Give him a break. Maybe... Maybe you'll find someone else. Gum would want that for you, right?"  
The girl hugged her sobbing friend  
"But, Jazz... I can't... She was... No one else... He did it... I know he did."  
"Well... come on, Ryth. We'll just skate around for a bit, ok? It's gonna be alright," and with that, the two skated off, Ryth still trying to wipe away the many tears that came. Yoyo felt horrible and angry at the same time. She knew he'd never leave Beat, but on the other hand, she thinks he killed her love... At least Jazz started to realize that he never did anything, but... Oh, what was he to do? Should he talk to Ryth when she gets back, or should he just think up a way to make it clear that Beat was innocent? Or maybe, he should just let everything stay the way it is already. After all, it would be much easier.


End file.
